Picus TV
Picus TV is a subdivision of the Picus Group that broadcasts a number of popular television stations. Picus TV is well known for its news program, the Picus News Network, presented by the celebrity news anchor, Eliza Cassan. it was established some time after its parent company, the Picus Group, was founded by Sir Martin Darrow in . Activities Picus TV operates primarily from Picus Communications in Montreal where it has newsrooms, filming and editing equipment. As well as its news channel, it airs numerous sports events including the Augmented Combat Challenge World Championships and the National Enhanced Hockey League.On-View Picus News Network The Picus News Network is one of Picus TVs most popular stations. The news is presented by Eliza Cassan and others such as Keith Lighter. As well as bringing viewers up to date on the latest international news, Picus News anchors interview celebrities and moguls such as Hugh Darrow, the cyber-Olympian Sandra Pappenhaus, and David Sarif. Due to its ties with the Illuminati, Picus TV engages in the spreading of propaganda and misinformation in order to sway the public's opinion about certain issues. In particular, Picus takes on a barely concealed bias against mechanical augmentation. High ranking members of the cabal actively encourage Picus TV to amplify its anti-augmentation stance.Too many pro-augs It takes every opportunity to present augmentations as dangerous and gives a disproportionate amount of positive coverage to the anti-augmentation lobby. The CEO of Picus' Montreal branch, who is also a member of the Illuminati, orders Picus TV employees to get the President of Mexico in removed from power. They have done this previously with other political figures by revealing incriminating information about them. In the case of the President of Mexico, Picus plans to reveal his ties with the Russian Mafia.Take him out Much of Picus News Networks reporting on the Australian civil war is biased and unfairly demonises the resistance. Picus employees are concerned that the level of propaganda used when reporting on this topic will lead to the company being officially investigated.Be careful Viewers familiar with the events in Australia notice this transparent bias in reporting and write letters of complaint to the corporation.Biased coverage Regardless of this, Picus News continues to put a slant on issues in order to benefit the goals of the Illuminati. The propaganda and occasionally downright fabrications presented by Picus News Network is often provided by Picus' secretive subdivision, Picus Confidential. Picus Confidential use image editing software to create scenes from scratch which are subsequently presented as news by Picus TV. See also * Picus TV News Reports * Picus Communications building in Montreal Trivia Picus TV rejected Francis Pritchard's television series pitch about a hacker titled "Nucl3arsnake: Hacker Extraordinaire". This pitch was one of multiple show ideas suggested by Pritchard that Picus ultimately rejected.Series Pitch 3091 Gallery Picus Worldwide News Picus Worldwide News.jpg|Picus News logo in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Worldwide News with Eliza Cassan.jpg|Picus Worldwide News ad featuring Eliza Cassan Picus NuPoz shortage.png|Eliza Cassan discussing Neuropozyne shortage Picus Nu-poz monopoly.png|Eliza Cassan discussing Neuropozyne monopoly Tv eliza d.png|Logo in Deus Ex: The Fall and Deus Ex: Human Revolution Talos Rucker news ending.jpg|News report about Talos Rucker Christiansen on picus tv.jpg|Interview with Dr. Stansfield Christiansen Akim on picus tv.jpg|Interview with Ny'ashia Akim Neon news ending.jpg|News report about the Neon drug Miscellaneous Dx3 newsroom.jpg|Adam Jensen in the Picus TV newsroom Camera concept.jpg|Concept art of the cameras used by Picus TV Picus truck 1.png|Picus truck at Sarif Manufacturing Plant reporting on the terrorist attack References es:Picus TV Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organizations Category:Deus Ex: The Fall organizations Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided organizations Category:Companies Category:Illuminati